


Pets's war

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинки е библиотекар, който се премества в нов апартамент, заедно със своенравния си котарак. Оказва се, че новия му съсед е изключително привлекателно момче, което, поради някакво чудо на съдбата, проявява интерес към него. И всичко щеше да е повече от страхотно, ако Мино не притежаваше куче. Докато двамата човеци започват да откриват, че наистина съществува такова нещо, като любов от пръв поглед, то домашните им любимци бяха твърде заети, да кроят планове за война.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Джинки изкара поредния кашон от багажника на малката си, червена кола, усещайки как по гърба му се стичаше тънка вадичка пот. И това неговото, ако беше късмет. Пролетта не можеше да е толкова гореща. Затова я наричаха пролет! Ако беше, щеше да се казва лято!

  
Логика.

  
Джинки не беше голям фен на тази дума.

  
От колата се чу тихо мяукане и Джинки хвърли разтревожен поглед, чудейки се дали Буми ще издържи още един кашон или да го изкара веднага. Отново мяукане и момчето въздъхна, поставяйки кашона обратно в багажника и отивайки да отвори задната врата. Муцунката на бялата котка бе притисната към решетките на синята, специално създадена за пренасяне на котки, чанта и Джинки можеше да се закълне, че в очите и имаше укор.

  
\- Какво? - сопна и се той. - Трябваше да преместя кашоните.

  
Кибум не изглеждаше много впечатлен от отговора.

  
\- Добре. Ще те кача горе, но няма да те пусна, докато не свърша и с останалите, окей?

  
Котката измяука недоволно.

  
\- Това е последната ми дума. Аз съм собственика и трябва да ме слушаш. Ако не искаш да те кастрирам. - добави той, използвайки тайното си оръжие. Ушите на Кибум клепнаха и Джинки се усмихна широко, отмятайки кичур от червеникаво-кестенявия му бретон назад. - Точно така, дръж се като послушно коте и няма да имаме проблеми.

  
Някой се изкашля зад гърба му.

  
Джинки се надигна рязко, удряйки главата си в ръба на вратата.

  
\- Мамка му. - изпсува той несъзнателно, търкайки удареното място.

  
\- Така ли трябва да говори един млад джентълмен?

  
Чак тогава забеляза възрастната жена, облечена в лилав костюм, който миришеше на нафталин. Очите и бяха присвити подозрително и незнайно защо, Джинки се почувства като престъпник. А дори не беше направил нищо. Освен да изпсува. Но това все още не беше нелегално, нали? Или беше? Джинки не гледаше особено много новини.

  
\- Добър ден, госпожо. Какъв приятен ден, нали? - беше гледал ‘Гордост и Предразсъдъци’. Знаеш как трябва да говори един млад ‘джентълмен’.

  
\- Чух, какво каза преди малко младежо. - възрастната жена замахна към него с дълъг, костелив показалец, чийто нокът бе лакиран в ярко червено, толкова близо до носа му, че Джинки кръстоса очи, за да може да го фокусира. - Трябва да ти кажа, че в нашата кооперация не търпим такива неща.

  
\- За какво говорите? - Джинки се намръщи, но после му просветна. - О. Аз говорех на котка си. Имам да кажа на истинска котка, с нокти и опашка. И мустаци. - допълни след кратък размисъл.

  
Жената не изглеждаше особено убедена, затова Джинки реши да изкара чантата.

  
\- Ето, Кибум, сто процентова котка. - той я надигна така, че да е на нивото на очите на старицата. - Както ви казвах.  
  
\- Добре, така да бъде. - изпухтя новата му съседка, изглеждайки почти разочарована. - Но ще те наглеждам, имай го предвид. - след тези думи се отдалечи достолепно.

  
\- Ти си виновен. - каза Джинки на Кибум и котката измяука. - Хайде да те качим горе, преди да си ме вкарал в нова беля.

  
Асансьора беше зает и Джинки застана в страни, изчаквайки търпеливо да слезе отново на първия етаж, от време на време навеждайки се да хвърли по един поглед към колата му, която все още стоеше отворена, с вдигнат багажник. Брокера по недвижимо имущество, го беше убедил, че това е един от най-сигурните квартали на Сеул, но Джинки никога не можеше да бъде сигурен. Не беше любимец на съдбата.

  
Отдръпна се, когато асансьора дзънна, железните му врати отваряйки се плавно. От вътре изскочи младо момиче, което му хвърли любопитен поглед, кимайки му преди да се втурне в бег надолу по стъпалата, прескачайки последните четири и приземявайки се грациозно на площадката пред входа. Ако Джинки опиташе същото най-вероятно щеше да се озове в болница. И това ако имаше късмет.

  
Кибум измяука и Джинки се сепна, влизайки в кабинката и натискайки бутона за четвъртия етаж. Огледалните стени показваха едно много уморено, негово отражение и нищо чудно, че старицата преди малко беше толкова подозрителна. Последните няколко дни бяха пълна лудница, преминавайки в работа през деня и опаковане на багаж вечер до малките часове. Може би трябваше да поеме помощта на Кай, но след пияното му признание в любов към другото момче, нещата между тях наистина бяха станали неловки. А той дори не говореше сериозно. Някои хора наистина не разбира от базик.

  
Асансьора стигна до четвъртия етаж и дзънна отново, отваряйки вратите си. Джинки пристъпи навън и се насочи към последния апартамент, опитвайки се да задържи чантата с Кибум с една ръка, за да може отвори вратата с другата. Това се оказа сложна задача и той тъкмо щеше да остави чантата на земята, когато го стресна дълбок, гърлен глас.

  
\- Искаш ли помощ?

  
Джинки се завъртя на пети, заставайки лице в лице с високо, чернокосо момче, което го гледаше развеселено, пъхнало ръце в джоба на дънките си.

  
\- Да, моля. - кимна Джинки, опитвайки се да не се изчерви, което беше глупаво, защото кой може да има такъв контрол върху тялото си? - Ще ти бъда благодарен.

  
\- Удоволствието е изцяло мое. - каза високия непознат и Джинки беше почти сигурен, че му се подиграват. - Аз съм Мино. Съседа ти от ляво.

  
\- Джинки. Приятно ми е да се запознаем. Не е заключено.

  
Мино го заобиколи и отвори вратата, дръпвайки се веднага, без да поглежда навътре. Което беше добре, като се имаше предвид факта, какво кочина бе в новото му жилище.

  
\- Женска ли е? - попита Мино и на Джинки му отне известно време да разбере, че го питат за Кибум. - Какъв красив цвят.

  
\- Мъжки. Но се държи като примадона. - въздъхна Джинки и Мино се засмя, пъхайки ръцете си отново в джобовете. - Е, сигурно те задържам. Много благодаря за помощта.

  
\- Няма нищо, не съм направил нищо кой знае какво. - поклати глава Мино, който имаше наистина красива усмивка. И големи очи. Джинки преглътна и заби поглед в земята, преди погледа му да се е спуснал към устните му. - Е, ще се видим отново.

  
\- Разбира се. - съгласи се Джинки, нещо странно случвайки се в стомаха му. - Чао, Мино.

  
\- Чао, Джинки.

  
Никога досега не беше харесвал повече името си.

  
А странното нещо, което се случваше със стомаха му, се оказа закуската му. Явно беше с изтекъл срок.

  
***

  
Когато Джинки отвори проклетата кутия, Кибум изсъска гневно, побързвайки да се скрие под грозния, зелен диван, пльоснат по средата на стаята, гледайки към главата на предателя (до преди няколко часа по известен като собственика му), която се показа от към края на дивана.

  
\- Бъди добро коте и не прави никакви бели докато не се върна, ясно? - попита го човека, сякаш очаквайки Кибум да му отговори. Но той беше котка и вместо отговор изплю топка косми. Джинки въздъхна. - Добре, приемам това за да. Връщам се ей сега.

  
‘Остави ми храна и ако искаш съвсем не се връщай’, помисли си котарака, пухкавата му опашка тупайки прашната земя с всяко ядно движение нагоре-надолу. Едва когато се чу на затваряща се врата, Кибум реши да излезе. Огледа се наоколо, погледа му обхващайки колко просторна беше стаята. Това беше добре. Това че беше малък, не означаваше, че не му трябва място. Любопитно продължи напред, стигайки до дълъг коридор, в който имаше още две врати, които за съжаление на Кибум, бяха плътно затворени. Котката се върна обратно в хола и реши да разгледа кухнята, която също не се оказа кой знае колко интересна. Най-вече защото нямаше помен от храна. А Кибум беше гладен. Много, много гладен.

  
Обратно в хола, бялата котка забеляза врата и щастливо се втурна напред, радостно установявайки че е полуотворена. Един тласък на предната му лапа беше достатъчен да я отвори съвсем и Кибум прескочи прага, озовавайки се на слънчева тераса. Огледа критично парапета и решавайки, че е достатъчно широк за да може да седи удобно, Кибум скочи плавно, без дори да го интересува, че ако се подхлъзнеше, пътя надолу нямаше да е кратък.

  
И това ако не беше котешки рай.

  
От тази си точка можеше да види почти всичко, което се случваше долу.

  
\- Здравей.

  
Кибум се обърна рязко към гласа и триста мишки, дотук с котешкия рай. Козината му настръхна и той скочи обратно на земята, навеждайки главата си надолу и повдигайки задната си половина, опитвайки се да си предаде, колкото се може по-страшен вид.

  
Кучето, което стоеше на съседната тераса, издаде гърлен лай. Смееше му се, проклетия помиар му се смееше.

  
\- Нямаш си на идея, колко се радвам, че най-накрая ще имам с кого да си говоря. Мино го няма по цял ден и скуката ще ме убие. Буквално говоря. - продължи да дърдори бялото куче. - Вече дори не ми е забавно да му дъвча обувките. А и съм почти сигурен, че ги маже с нещо, защото брр. Това, че си ям акото си от време на време, не означава, че нямам вкус към храната, а и-

  
\- Аз не говоря с бъхлясали псета. - прекъсна го важно Кибум, отпускайки тялото си, но оставяйки на същото място. Не искаше да рискува. Кой знае, онзи там наистина можеше да има бълхи, нищо, че изглеждаше като скъпа порода. - С каквито и да е било псета всъщност.

  
\- Това беше грубо.

  
Кибум отвори уста, готов да отвърне подобаващо, когато вратата на терасата скръцна и от там се показа Джинки с разтревожена физиономия.

  
\- Ето къде си бил. Никога не ме слушаш, нали? - скара му се собственика, навеждайки се за да го вземе в ръцете си, въпреки яростното съпротивление на Кибум. Джинки се изправи с котката в ръце, едва тогава забелязвайки кучето, което гледаше сцената със злобно забавление. Никой нямаше правото да го нарича бъхлясало псе. - О, какъв красавец. Ти сигурно си на Мино, нали?

  
Джонг замаха ентусиазирано с опашка, чувайки името на собственика си.

  
\- Сладурче. Вече успя да си намериш приятелче, Буми?

  
\- Приятел задника ми! - изсъска Кибум, но естествено неособено, умния му собственик взе мяукането му за положителен отговор. - Някой ден може да си поиграете заедно.

  
\- Да, Буми, няма ли да е чудесно да си поиграем заедно? - излая Джонг и започна да се смее с досадния си кучешки лай, който вероятно можеше да събуди и мъртвите.

  
\- Пази опашката, псе. - процеди Буми, с цялото достойнство, което можеше да измайстори, докато Джинки го галеше под гушата, нацелвайки слабото му място. - Мррр, искам да кажа това не е края!

  
\- Както кажеш, коте. Готов съм.

  
\- О, само се вижте. Вече не можете един без друг. - изгука Джинки, трогнат от общуването между двете животни. - По-късно може да си поговорите пак, но сега трябва да те нахраня. Сигурно умираш от глад.

  
Поне едно нещо да налучка този идиот. Кибум отдаван щеше да си е тръгнал, ако не беше сигурен, че Джинки щеше да е свършен без него. Кибум, все пак, беше незаменим.

  
***

  
Джинки се събуди с усещането, че нещо го задушава. Отвори панирано очи, установявайки, че Кибум беше решил, че лицето му е достатъчно добро място за сядане. Бутна нежно котката настрани и се надигна, протягайки ръцете си нагоре и хвърляйки поглед към будилника на нощното си шкафче. Минаваше осем и половина. Почеса се лениво по корема и се прозя, с неясно чувство, че забравя нещо важно.

  
По пътя към тоалетната му просветна.

  
Кибум гледаше към собственика си любопитно, докато момчето летеше от банята в спалнята и обратно. Беше му направил услуга, като беше скрил онази досадна черна машина, която пищеше рано всяка сутрин. Но ето, че Джинки отново не спа до късно.

  
Хора. Никога нямаше да ги разбере.

  
Кибум вдигна десния си крак и започна да го ближе. 


	2. Chapter 2

>  
> 
> Всеки, който не знае какъв вкус има сапуна, не е къпал куче. 
> 
> Франклин. П. Джоунс. 
> 
>  

Мино работеше като дизайнер в известна модна къща. Повече хора, които го познаваха, си бяха изградили много ясна представа за него. Сериозен, ако не и студен, с вечно съсредоточено изражение, бърза мисъл и остър език. И бяха прави. Освен две, три неща.

 

\- Казах мирно! Джонг не ме карай да те вържа!

 

Джонг изскимтя и му изпрати онзи поглед. Онзи поглед, който сякаш казваше ‘аз съм малък и сладък и глупав и много, много, много моля да ми простиш’. Само дето вече не бе особено малък. А сладък бе само докато спеше. Погледа бе изгубил силата си някъде между поредната купчинка с изпражнения, която естествено Мино не видя и нагризаните Найк. А може би, когато намери любимия си часовник ( точно този, за който плати сума с четири нули) с нагризана каишка и стъкло покрито с лига.

 

\- Не разбирам, къде успя да се изцапаш толкова, като днес дори не сме излизали! - възкликна недоволно Мини, изсипвайки солидно количество от кучешкия шампоан върху козината на Джонг и разтривайки го нагоре-надолу, внимавайки за областта около ушите. - Ти си прасе, не куче.

 

Джонг явно реши, че го хвалят, защото помахна нещастно с опашка, неособено доволен от банята, успявайки да изпрати пръска вода право в лицето на Мино, който издаде гневен вик и понечи да се избърше с ръка. С дясната си, все още с шампоан, ръка.

 

\- Ослепях!

 

Мино започна да се въргаля по пода, за голямо забавление на Джонг, който изскочи от ваната и започна да лае щастливо, опитвайки се да следва движенията на собственика си. Винаги се вълнуваше за нови игри!  
Днес не беше късметлийки ден за Мино.

 

***

 

Един час по-късно и Мино почти изглеждаше като нормалното си аз. Почти, защото бялото на лявото му око бе с червен отенък.

 

Мино се надяваше, че ще може да го препише на пиянска вечер.

Джонг се бе свил в ъгъла, гледайки виновно към него и махайки с опашка всеки път, когато погледа на Мино падаше отгоре му.

 

\- Няма да оставя нещата така. - закани му се Мино. - Но трябва да отида до студиото. По-добре се подготви защото, когато се върне ни чака дълго сресване. С малкия гребен.

 

Джонг изскимтя и това до някъде задоволи Мино.

 

Изкара любимия си чифт слънчеви очила и ги сложи, грабвайки кожената си раница от дивана. Закъсняваше.

 

Игнорирайки жалното скимтене на Джонг, той отиде да се обуе, изреждайки си наум задачите, които трябваше да свърши днес. Жената на един богат, китайски бизнесмен беше дошла чак до Kорея, за да си поръча рокля за сребърната годишнина на сватбата им. Лошото бе, че същата дама имаше няколко излишни килца (около стотина, ако трябваше да бъде точен) и щеше да бъде доста трудно да се измисли такава рокля, която да закриваше цялата тая маса от плът и да изглеждаше красиво едновременно. Това определено не беше от плюсовете да си дизайнер.

 

Мино излезе и тъкмо заключваше вратата, когато чу странен шум, последван от няколко цветущи израза.

\- Естествено, естествено че ще се скъса… - мърмореше новия му (сладък) съсед, гледайки уморено към купчините книги на земята, все още държейки продънилия се кашон.

 

Приличаше на ритнато пале.

 

\- Да помогна? - попита Мино, потискайки смеха си, когато Джинки подскочи.

 

Трябваше да спрат да се срещат така. Не че не му харесваше да играе ролята на рицаря на бял кон, но все пак.

 

\- Не, благодаря. - махна с едната си ръка Джинки, поради някаква причина все още държейки безполезния вече кашон. - И сам ще се оправя.

 

\- Сигурен ли си? Нищо не ми пречи да подам приятелска ръка на съседа си. - каза Мино, въпреки че закъсняваше и вероятността Темин да му се цупеше през целия ден ставаше все по-голяма.

 

Лицето на Джинки се озари от усмивка и видението на най-добрия приятел с градинска ножица изчезна като спукан балон.  
\- Щом настояваш толкова много.

 

Мино клекна до Джинки, който най-накрая беше оставил кашона настрани, събирайки колкото се може повече книги в скута си.

 

\- Наистина много благодаря. - каза му момчето и толкова от близо Мино можеше да види златните точици в шоколадовите му очи. Страните Джинки пламнаха. Явно се беше втренчил за твърде дълго време.

 

Твърде очарователно за думи.

 

Когато всички книги бяха вдигнати от земята, Джинки превъртя кръглата брава с лакът (Мино бе впечатлен) и бутна вратата отворена с тялото си.

 

\- Не се събувай. - побърза да го спре той, когато видя, че Мино прави движение да изхлузи ботушите си. - Все още не съм свършил с разопаковането и апартамента е като след бомба.

 

Мино се засмя и последва Джинки в това, което най-вероятно беше хола. Момчето постави книгите на масичката и Мино последва примера му, оглеждайки стаята любопитно. Джинки не се шегуваше, като каза, че все още не е разопаковал.  
\- Искаш ли нещо за пиене? - попита срамежливо Джинки, играейки си нервно с пръстите.

 

\- Не, съжалявам. На работа съм. - поклати глава Мино, наистина чувствайки разочарование. Но после му хрумна нещо. - Искаш ли довечера да дойдеш у нас? Можем да гледаме мача заедно?

 

\- Мача?

 

\- Да, знаеш. Футбол. - Мино направи въображаемо движение с крак, все едно ритайки топка, не преценявайки правилно разстоянието и удряйки крака си в холната масичка. - Майко!

 

Трябваше да стисне зъби за да не започне да подскача на един крак. Това щеше да е твърде голям удар за самочувствието му.

 

\- Добре ли си? - каза угрижено Джинки.

 

\- Нищо ми няма. - поклати глава Мино, правейки жалък опит за усмивка и радвайки се, че все още беше със слънчеви очила. Поне скриваха сълзите му. Мамка му. Как болеше. Не можеше да си е счупил нещо, нали? - Е, какво ще кажеш? За довечера имам предвид.

 

\- За мен ще бъде удоволствие. - усмихна му се Джинки и болката бе забравена. Поне докато не стъпи накриво и точно на раненото си кутре. Но Мино бе мъж. Той можеше да търпи болка.

 

Той искаше мама.

 

***

 

Джонгхюн умираше от скука. Което в превод от кучешки означаваше, че вече бе претършувал кухнята за храна (беше се научил да се качва на стола и въпреки че беше малко тясно, успяваше да се докопа до награда, ако собственика му случайно беше забравил някаква храна на бар плота), беше изгризал горната част на домашните чехли на Мино, беше се постарал да се овъргаля хубаво върху дивана, така че да не остане и местенце без неговия подпис (косми, ставаше въпрос за космите му), беше развалил завивките в спалнята и беше олигавил стабилно дистанционното.

 

Решил бе да се излегне на кучешкото си леглото, взирайки се в мърдащото перде, когато му хрумна нещо. Ами да. Котката. Може да се позабавлява с нея. Притича до терасата, почти отнасяйки пердето със себе си и подпирайки се на малката бяла преграда, която разделяше апартаментите, се изправи на два крака започна и да лае. Скоро от вътре се чу шум и от вратата се подаде главата на собственика. Още по-добре. Ако си изиграеше достатъчно добре картите можеше и да получи някое лакомство.

 

\- Здравей, сладурче. - каза човека и излезе на терасата усмихнат, протягайки ръка за да го погали зад ушите.  
Джонгхюн си имаше нов любим двукрак.

 

\- Жалка картинка. - обади се познат глас и Джонг наведе муцуна надолу за да види бялата котка, която се прокрадна из краката на момчето. - Какво правиш на моята територия, лигаво подобие на домашен любимец такъв.

 

\- Ревнуваш, че ще собственика ти ще хареса повече теб от мен? - каза Джонг и почти извъртя очите си на 180 градуса, когато Джинки го почеса на онова място, опашката движейки се в странни движения, напомняйки перката на хеликоптер.

 

\- Стой далеч от него, помиар. - изсъска котето и започна да се търка усърдно в краката на Джинки, забивайки ноктите на предните си лапички в материала на дънките му, опитвайки се да предизвика вниманието му.

 

\- Какво има, Буми? - попита учуден от държанието на котката Джинки, клякайки. - Искаш да си поговориш с новия си приятел?

 

Джонг излая развеселен, когато момчето хвана котката под предните лапи и я надигна срещу него, носовете му почти докосвайки се.

 

\- Кажи здравей, Буми. - изчурулика жизнерадостно Джинки и за момент Джонг почти съжали Кибум. За момент. И по-точно момента преди другото животно да отвори муцуна и да изсъска, удряйки му една ноктеста лапа право в носа. Джонг изквича на умряло и се дръпна назад. - Кибум! Това не бе беше мило!

 

\- Така му се пада! Дъха му вони! - изсъска Кибум, успявайки да се изтръгне от ръцете на на стопанина и да скокне грациозно на земята.

 

\- О, така ли? Аз поне не си ближа топките! - отвърна Джонг, събирайки малкото си останало достойнство.

 

\- Кой го казва. Псето със слабост към собствените си изпражнения.

 

\- Ти пък плюеш топки косми!

 

\- Душиш задници!

 

\- Ядеш трева!

 

\- Ама вие наистина ли си говорите? - възкликна удивено, слушайки любопитно какафонията от лаене и мяукане. - Е, предполагам при всички приятелства има лоши моменти.

 

И хората били най-умните същества на планетата, а?

 

***

 

\- Къде си се разбързал толкова? - попита развеселено Темин, наблюдавайки как най-добрия му приятел прибира припряно записките за роклята на дебелата китайка, едва не събаряйки поставката за моливи в припряността си. - Е?

 

\- Среща. - беше краткия отговор на Мино, който все още упорито носеше слънчевите си очила.

 

\- Разбирам. - усмихна се Темин и се настина на един от столовете, кръстосайки елегантно крака. - Красив ли е?

 

\- Кой е казал, че е мъж? - сопна се Мино, прибирайки усърдно бъркотията от скици.

 

\- Моля ти, последния път в който излезе с момиче, бяхме на 12 и вашите те заплашиха, че няма да те пуснат на летене лагер, ако не го направиш. - махна с ръка русото момче, спомняйки си с носталгия детските им години. Времена в които единственото, което трябваше да направи бе да примига с дългите си мигли няколко пъти и всички се разтапяха в краката му.

 

Не че и сега не го правеха.

Мислите му го отведоха към Рен и Джунгкук, които вероятно вече си бяха у дома и се караха за нещо. Единственото време в което не се заяждаха един с друг, бяха моментите в леглото.

 

Усмивката на Темин стана хищна.

 

\- Знам тази усмивка. Нова играчка за Рен и Джунгкук? - подусмихна се Мино, за да раздвижи скованите си рамене.

 

\- Познаваш ме толкова добре. - каза Темин. - И не ми отговори на въпроса.

 

\- Да, сладък е.

\- Спахте ли заедно?

 

\- Какво? Не! Не, за Бога! - възкликна Мино, изпращайки му скандализиран поглед. - Не всички са секс маниаци като теб.

 

\- Казваш го сякаш е нещо лошо. - нацупи се Темин.

 

\- Това ще е първата ни среща. - игнорира цупенето Мино. - Дори не съм сигурна, че мога да я нарека такава. Поканих го да гледаме мача в девет.

 

\- Колко романтично. - извъртя очите си Темин.

 

\- А, какво? Шампанско и спагети, докато някой цигулар ни изпълнява нежни мелодии и звездите блестят в небето? - каза иронично Мино, вземайки палтото си от стола.

 

\- Аха! Знаех си, че си гледал ‘Лейди и скитника’!

 

\- Не беше по собствено желание. Сестра ми ми остави Съни и трябваше да избирам между това или ‘Барби и 12-тте принцеси’.

 

\- Тежките избори в живота.

 

\- Говори ми.


End file.
